Chemical systems capable of performing biochemical reactions in the absence of live cells have been used in research and industry to study and model biological processes. Organisms from all three domains of life have been used to obtain transcription/translation (also referred to as “TX/TL”) extracts for cell-free production of biochemical products from genetic codes. Encapsulating cell-free TX/TL extracts into liposomes have been used to make functional proteins using encapsulated systems reconstituted from recombinant cell-free translation factors, as well as cell-free extracts from bacterial and eukaryotic cells. Work on liposomal encapsulation methods has been focused on expressing single genes, with the goal of synthesizing a single gene product, and within a homogenous population of liposomes.